Ice Princess
The 40th episode off the series and the 19th episode of Seas on 2. After fighting a monster, Blossom and Brick begin to argue, but when a alien named Hector who later on makes Blossom his Ice Princess and flirts with her, Brick goes insane from jealousy. This an one-hour special. Hector serves as the main antagonist. Plot When The PPG girls fight a monster, Blossom defeats the monster using Ice Breath. After defeating it, Brick and Blossom have a short chat until to begin to argue with each other, much to their siblings annoyance. At the middle of their arguement, a short-cold water blue alien comes out the bushes and admires Blossom's ice breath power. He then introduces his name, Hector, as he kisses her hand. Blossom thanks him, making Brick have an immediately strong dislike to him. Hector also wants her to come to his kingdom with him, along with Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Brick says he'll definitely go with them, due to being jealous with Hector impressing Blossom. They go to a kingdom which is a Winterland, as well as the castle being made of ice. Hector says they should have a feast with all. Hector flirts with Blossom by admiring her smarts and knowlegdes, making Blossom impressed. Brick, now really jealous, throws the ice cream, he had, at Hector, which does hit his face. Blossom angry at Brick, looks at him. But Brick pretends he claims it was an accident, which makes Blossom almost throws her ice cream, but stopped by Hector. Hector says it was an accident and he forgives Brick, much to Brick's annoyance. Brick and Blossom's siblings then start to wonder why Brick's acting this way. After that, Hector asks Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, and Buttercup they can shovel the snow around the castle away, while he and Blossom eat dinner. So Hector and Blossom leave them to clean the snow around the castle. Once they leave to dinner, Brick later admits to his brothers and close friends that he has a strong dislike for Hector. 4 of them laugh at him, making Brick annoyed and demands them to stop. Boomer says "there is a certainly word when someone's mad at someone that impresses the person they like: jealous." This makes Brick freak out a bit, but soon goes to spy on Hector and Blossom. Once he goes in the room where Blossom and Hector are, Hector crowns Blossom ice princess alongside him, much to Brick's dismay. When Hector leaves Blossom in a Powder Room, Brick spies on him. Brick then overhears Hector planning to get rid of Blossom, and use her ice powers for evil purposes. Brick shocked, and saying he knew he couldn't trust him. Brick goes Blossom immediately, who is wearing a blue ball gown and wearing her hair in a ponytail. Brick warns Blossom that Hector is only using her and planning to get rid of her at the end, but Blossom doesn't believe Brick as she leaves into another room. Once Brick goes through another door, Hector knocks him out shortly. Brick is later woken up by his brothers. Brick immediately discovers that all four of them locked in a cage about to fall inside a pit of Chemical X as Hector tells them Blossom say they are made of Chemical X, which will reduce their life. Hector then leaves them about to fall in Chemical X. Meanwhile, Blossom is in a room reading books, until Hector arrives in the room. Hector then tells Blossom to follow him into a room. Back with the others, the rope of the cage is about to get cut off. The cage breaks when Boomer uses Sonic Screams, breaking the cage apart. They escape out the cage at the moment and head to save Blossom. Back with Hector with Blossom, Hector leads her in a control room. Blossom is impressed by the room's design. Hector says Blossom should stand at the platform. Blossom does, then suddenly a glass tube traps her. Hector reveals his plan to her: use her ice breath to freeze the world and make it into an iceland, where he and his alien species can rule this world. Blossom mad at Hector, tries to attack him, but can't due to the glass being too strong, even for her superhuman strength. The machine then begins draining Blossom's ice powers. But Brick and the others comes in to save her, as Blossom's happy to see Brick. Brick breaks the machine that drains Blossom's power, and Bubbles free's her sister using Sonic Scream. Blossom then uses Ice Breath on Hector freezing him solid. She thanks them for saving her, but the kingdom starts a countdown that it's about to blow up the snowland. They escape the kingdom, and the Winterland, leaving behind Hector. Once their off the island, it explodes with Hector in the process. Back in Townsville, Blossom forgives Brick for not trusting him about Hector and kisses him. Brick also forgives Blossom for being a huge jerk towards her. She forgives him and both hug each other. The Rowdyruff Boys leave to go home. Buttercup then asks why she was flirting with Hector for. Blossom admits she was only playing hard to get with Brick. The episode ends with The Powerpuff Girls laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 2